User talk:Dinorauria 2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Extreamly realistic litwick.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 01:30, September 11, 2012 [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] Banned from chat You are banned from chat for One Week for the following reason: Linking pornography If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . [[User:Princess Platinum|''Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 21:13, August 18, 2013 (UTC) banned from chat you have been banned for '''1 day' for severe spamming while taking advantage of absent mods If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an admin or a chatmod. also fred savage has a really punchable face (talk) 21:18, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Your ban I notify it was my decision to change the length of your ban. Because come on, man. You really should know better than taking advantage of there not being any Moderators, much less spam. You have been here for months, you know how seriously a spamming offense is taken, and you know that most of the Moderators and Administrators wouldn't tolerate such behavior. A day really wasn't enough in light of how you really should know better, and even more, because you did it on purpose when there was nobody to stop you. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 03:02, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Banned from chat You have been banned from chat. More information on your ban can be found here. If you have an issue with your ban please contact one of our or . Quality Control Talk page warning Do not blank your talk page (especially warnings regarding bans). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:42, November 14, 2014 (UTC)